


绘事后素

by Alasinnutshell



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: 传说中的一见钟情却一字未提。
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Kudos: 1





	绘事后素

故事始于另一场失败的英雄救美。

凯勒布莉安刚刚从母亲那里听到了父母相遇故事的另一个版本，她们的队伍就遭到了半兽人的突袭，护卫们很快死伤过半，她的马受了惊，朝着森林深处拔足狂奔，她和母亲等人就这样失散了。千钧一发之际从马背上跳下来之后，凯勒布莉安惊魂未定地靠紧了一棵山毛榉，警觉地观察着周围的环境。

她们原本是从洛林前往林谷，准备去见先前从埃瑞吉安突围的父亲，再向前不远，应该就能遇到前来接应的林谷队伍。埃瑞吉安。她的整个童年和少年时代都是在那里度过的。凯勒布莉安想起传闻中那里被索伦摧毁的惨状，迅速取下背上的弓箭，张弓搭箭，蓄势待发。

她留心数了一下箭囊里的尾羽，乐观地想，只要敌人不超过二十个，她还是有可能活下去的。她的腰侧还有一把凯勒布林博送的匕首，她的成年礼物。二十一个。凯勒布莉安的箭法和剑术分别是凯勒博恩和加拉德瑞尔亲自指点的，前者她学得用心，鲜有失误，后者就有些漫不经心了，勉强自保而已，究其原因，也许还是她对近距离伤人这件事有些抗拒。

当然，还因为这几百年来被保护得太好了。

埃尔隆德拦住了加拉德瑞尔。出于某些原因，他不得不替代了凯勒博恩原本应该执行的这次引导任务。

他太清楚在林子里迷路的后果了。在这距离林谷并不远的边界处居然又出现了大批半兽人的踪迹，他也没有想到。先前他们在约定的路口等了一阵，发现对方迟迟未到，就已经猜到了几分，立刻沿着树林地毯式搜索过去，终于在这里找到了加拉德瑞尔和残存的护卫。收拾掉附近的数十个半兽人后，加拉德瑞尔衣服上的血都顾不得擦，拉着马就要往森林里跑，好歹被他拉住了，下个瞬间，一把半兽人用的长矛擦着两人的马前深深扎进了树里，另一队半兽人从树后面冒出来，他觉得有些古怪，于是示意手下保护好加拉德瑞尔，自己拍马进了林子。

走了两步，回身利落地干掉了两个胆敢跟上他的。在一片稍微开阔些的地方，他发现了他们之前遇袭的地方，地上的尸体里，还有一个年轻的精灵护卫残存着微弱的呼吸，虽然胸口的创面很大，失血也多，生还几率相当渺茫。

他还是探了探他的鼻息，把长剑插在身边，开始给他止血。

凯勒布莉安边打边退，她很清楚数字在飞快地减少，仅凭剩下的这些她是无论如何撑不到援兵赶到或者自己走出树林了。就在她弹尽粮绝前，她一箭射穿了两个半兽人的喉咙，仅仅在她几步之外。她忍耐着反胃感，等中箭的半兽人不再动弹后，上前想拔出箭以备后用，不想尸体因为她的动作条件反射地抽动起来，箭的位置又卡的死，她试了几次都不成功，最后只好远远地躲开，扶着树干呕了几声。

刚才落地时擦伤的地方因为打斗崩开了伤口。凯勒布莉安咬咬牙，撕了好几次才把衣服撕开，绑紧了患处。她向前又走了一段路，寻找能用上的药草。

她很幸运，药草并不难找。但同时，她也发现了其他的动静。

埃尔隆德考虑了一下，决定还是不要轻易挪动伤员，等其他人一起来再说。他现在只担心这个年轻人撑不了那么久，但他怎么说也比那位迷路的安全多了。

他正想着，耳朵突然动了动，下意识拔出刀来之后，他看到一个跟他一样神情紧张戒备的精灵拉满了弓站在他面前。

看清他之后，对方如释重负地松了口气。

“太好了，是精灵。”她说，“这是我最后一支箭了。”

埃尔隆德对她的态度很不满，对方甚至都没有确定一下自己的来意，要知道并非所有的精灵都是善类，尤其是在这样复杂的状况下。

“我是从林谷来的。”虽然对方并没有问，埃尔隆德还是强调了一句表明身份。

“好极了，我想也是。”她不在乎地回答道，接着开始用手里的草药往伤口上按，“您一个人——吗？”她吸了口凉气。

看着就疼。埃尔隆德觉得眼前这个精灵要不就是有太多的野外生存经验，要不就是太缺乏野外生存经验了。毕竟是宠大的独女，可以理解。“研磨一下效果会更好。”

“他还活着？”她注意到地上的那个重伤精灵，小心地蹲下来，摸了摸他的颈侧，“太好了。帮帮他，医生。我看到您刚才想要帮他。”她抬起眼睛，不知是因为疼痛还是恳切，蒙了一层水雾。伤者剧烈地咳嗽起来，肺部的淤血顺着气管喷了出来，他立刻俯下身检查。

埃尔隆德没来得及反驳她称呼自己为“医生”，敌人就又张牙舞爪地扑了过来。他一只手里还握着他的佩刀，她却立即站起身来，一箭射翻了打头的半兽人，回头冲他喊：“别怕，医生，您看好您的病人，我来应付这些。”她从腰边抽出一把极短极锋利的匕首，比划了两下还是不放心，“医生，借您的剑用用。”

他迟疑了一下，“我也是战士……”可惜他错误估计了今天的情势，只穿着贴身软甲就出了城，否则……

“我明白，杀人会降低您的治疗能力。”她不由分说地奋力提起了他插在一旁的剑。

凯勒布莉安自己的剑都使得一般，别说是别人的了。连半兽人都看得出她底气不足。

“您会用吗？”那个医生的声音该死的镇定。

“会。”她逞强道，一挥还真砍中了一个，那个半兽人怪叫一声，怪力一脱，凯勒布莉安手里就打了滑，剑也握不住了。她不肯放手，又用贴身匕首朝着似乎是脖子的地方扎了进去，半兽人挣扎了几下，竟然不动了。凯勒布莉安拔了两下剑，总算拔了出来，脏血溅了半身高，从剑锋上往下淌。

半兽人们意识到面前的精灵战斗力不佳，准备一拥而上，凯勒布莉安的手终于不由自主地发了抖。

埃尔隆德的马猛地长嘶一声，他趁着半兽人视线转移的机会，上前几步按下了她手里的剑，砍瓜切菜一般迅速干掉了面前的几个，又返身扫除了周围的包围圈，推了一把她的后背，让她站到自己身后，靠近伤员的地方。

余下的半兽人和他僵持了一会，轻举妄动的也都被干脆地收拾掉了，很快他的几个属下闻声赶来，一同解决了个干净。让他有点惊讶的是，她被推得半跪在伤员身边确保状况的同时，另一只手里还紧紧抓着自己的匕首，随时准备再次迎敌。既然被护在身后，她本可以心安理得地躲起来被人保护，她却自觉地守住了他的后背。

“收拾一下周围，帮我把他抬回去，给……凯勒布莉安小姐弄点伤药，”他一边指挥，一边帮忙把伤员固定在马背上。

“好的，埃尔隆德大人。”

“原来是您。”凯勒布莉安又把自己的伤口绑了起来。

埃尔隆德收剑进鞘，“您的表现也不错。”至少止血的手法还看得过去。

凯勒布莉安摇摇头，“别安慰我了，第一次杀人。这么近。”她绕开半兽人的尸体，慢慢地向前走了。

“凯勒布莉安小姐，”埃尔隆德追上去，“骑我的马吧。”

他当然不能告诉她，他的这把剑是身边仅剩的家传，曾经是图尔的佩剑。在她之前，他几乎没有让任何人碰过他的剑。

后来有一天，当他的女儿问起他们相遇的经历，她开口谈及此事时，他才意识到，他虽然知道自己早早地就爱上了她，但其实比那更早。他爱她，从一开始就爱上了，不然他也不会那么不假思索地就把那把剑交到一个刚认识的人手里，只因为她向他开口借了。

END


End file.
